


Lure

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aquatic Creatures, Community: spook_me, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be your kind of thing.





	Lure

_It wasn't supposed to be your kind of thing._

“Dean?”

_A deep sea research vessel was destroyed and there were no survivors. Accidents happen._

“Dean!”

_But then a bunch of tourists went missing around the same cove._

“Stop, Dean! Where the hell are you going?”

_And a few local kids._

“What's wrong with you?”

_It didn't make your radar until hunters started going missing, but it still wasn't your kind of thing._

“Damn it, Dean. Stop! You don't even know where you're going. Hey!”

_But Dean thought it might end up being a good vacation and you just can't say no to your brother, can you? Especially, when he smiles like that._

“Fuck!”

_You can hear the screaming now can't you, Sam? Just think, a small genetic fluke is the difference between a homing beacon and echoing screeching. Guess Dean got the short straw, again._

Bang. Bang. Bang. “Fucking hell.”

_Shoot it all you want, Sam. That's not its real head. Can you see the rest of now?_

“Dean, don't!”

_Better act quick, Sam. Dean's just going to climb right in._

“Stop!”

_You were right. It wasn't your kind of thing. Not all creatures that hide in the dark are preternatural. Some are just better predators than you._


End file.
